Talk:Teen Titanic/@comment-4085761-20130309083337
(Steven T. Scarbary, dressed as a general, steps into the stage, and then he stands behind a podium. Behind him is a United States of America flag scenery.) Steven T. Scarbary: 'Alright, Teen Titans, listen up. There is a new ''Teen Titans series coming to DC Nation on Cartoon Network next month. The new Teen Titans series is called... "Teen Titans Go!" '''Beast Boy: ''(flabbergasted)'' T-- Teen... Titans... go? Raven: 'Never heard of it. '''Steven T. Scarbary: '''You heard me, ''Teen Titans Go! ''It is an upcoming 2013 cartoon series, based on the DC Comics fictional superhero team, the Teen Titans. Commencing roll call: Starfire. ''(Cut to Starfire.) '''Starfire: '''I'm just a plain old, ordinary alien girl from my home planet, Tamaran. '''Steven T. Scarbary: ''(from o.c.)'' Cyborg. (The camera pans to Cyborg.) Cyborg: 'I am half cybernetic and half guy, and I am a chief technological expert. ''(raising his fist) Boo-yah! '''Steven T. Scarbary: ''(from o.c.)'' Beast Boy. (The camera pans to Beast Boy.) Beast Boy: 'I have an ability to change into any animal I like. For example: a dog... ''(He changes into a dog, and barks twice.) 'Beast Boy: '...or a cat... (He takes the form of a cat, and meows.) 'Beast Boy: '...or a bald eagle with razor sharp talons. (He mutates into a bald eagle with his wings spread out, and he squawks loudly. Beast Boy changes back to his usual self.) '''Steven T. Scarbary: ''(from o.c.)'' Raven. (The camera pans to Raven.) Raven: 'I am very dark... broody... and believe me... I'm unemotional. I never got very excited either. And in case you haven't noticed... ''(She spreads out her cape.) ...I have my trademark blue hooded cape. Azarath... Metrion... Zinthos! '''Steven T. Scarbary: ''(from o.c.)'' Robin. (The camera pans to a blank spot next to Raven. It seems Robin isn't there.) Robin the Boy Wonder. Beast Boy: ''(from o.c.)'' Hey, where-- where's Robin? Starfire: ''(from o.c.)'' I don't know. (Moments later, we now see Robin arriving into view, next to Raven.) Robin: 'Here I am. ''(chuckles nervously) Sorry I'm late. (Raven directs a puzzled stare at Robin. Cut back to Steven T. Scarbary.) 'Steven T. Scarbary: '''Well, it's about time you got here, Robin. Anyhoo, the new ''Teen Titans ''series known as "Teen Titans Go!", will air alongside ''Beware the Batman, as part of DC Nation on Cartoon Network. Teen Titans Go! ''will be a more comedic take on the DC Comics franchise, dealing with situations that happen outside of saving the world. The new ''Teen Titans ''series will be a follow-up to the original ''Teen Titans ''series back in 2003, when I was nine years old. Who's in? ''(Each Teen Titan raises his/her hand up in the air one at a time.) 'Beast Boy: '''I'm in! '''Robin: '''I'm in! '''Starfire: '''I'm in! '''Raven: '''I'm in. '''Cyborg: '''I'm in, too! ''(Cut back and forth between Steven T. Scarbary and the Teen Titans.) '''Steven T. Scarbary: '''Can we do this? '''Teen Titans: ''(all at the same time)'' Sir, yes, sir! Steven T. Scarbary: '''Are you ready for the new ''Teen Titans ''series next month? '''Teen Titans: ''(all at the same time)'' Sir, yes, sir! 'Steven T. Scarbary: '''Teen Titans... dismiss! ''(All five Teen Titans go out the door, and we see an "EXIT" sign above it. Steven T. Scarbary chuckles happily.) '''Steven T. Scarbary: '''Oh, I love it when the plan gets together.